


On The Train

by masquerad



Series: Warm Ups [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Breakups, Character Study?, Drarry, First Love, I use that term loosely, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, You Decide, it's more of a... vignette? I don't know, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerad/pseuds/masquerad
Summary: And there they are.





	

**Scorpius and Albus**

Smooth, clean shaven skin. Damp kisses, experimental efforts at snogging, the trademark of the young and confused and oh-so-reckless. Hands rubbing over unfamiliar territory, virgin territory, unmarked and unclaimed. Hickeys and bite marks hidden beneath high collars. Flushed cheeks and glimmering eyes and _love_. First love. The maiden voyage.

  
**Draco and Harry**

Experience. Passion. Fingers pressing just the right spots and a gentle tongue delving into a mouth, warm and wet and safe. He knows what he likes and it's a practiced art, easy as breathing, easy as falling in love. Lips against soft skin that's just barely starting to wrinkle, the stress of age and work and life and simple existence. Familiarity like a worn cloak.

  
**Scorpius and Albus**

Promises of forever, promises that could be broken on the whim of a teenaged mind. Whispered words of love by the embers of a dying fire and hot chocolate laced with Firewhiskey, childish pastimes and a spark of rebellion; just enough of that spark to get tipsy on.

  
**Draco and Harry**

The soft sounds of love making filling the back room of the pub, the mattress was once an empty bottle but it doesn't matter. Tangled sheets clinging to sweat-soaked skin, touches in all the right places. A murmured "I love you", the phrase so natural it practically falls from his tongue. Teasing retorts strained around the heavy weight of pleasure. A secret tucked away in a storage closet.

  
**Scorpius and Albus**

Bitter arguments that end in tears. Sleeping in the bed across the room and wishing he was beside you, where he belongs. Mumbled apologies that could only belong to a stubborn teenager, cut off by insistent lips, teeth bumping with a soft clack. A blond head thumping back against a stone wall, more apologies, and the sucking sounds of a sloppy adolescent kiss.

  
**Draco and Harry**

Angry shouts and words of blatant hatred, sadness wound through each phrase like devil's snare. A glare as toxic as Basilisk's venom and an old rivalry surfacing with evil intent. Heart pounding hard enough to break ribs, words hissed through clenched teeth. Hot tears, the whoosh of the Floo, and he's gone.

  
**Scorpius and Albus**

Back-of-the-train compartments, doors locked and curtains drawn. Fingers carding through messy hair the colour of the darkest Honeyduke's chocolate. Kisses and stifled laughter. The clink of Galleons and Sickles in pockets, pumpkin juice spilled on shiny upholstery. Sweet words mumbled against kiss-swollen lips, a love that's tangible, seeping into clothes and hair and hearts.

  
**Draco and Harry**

Glances from across a busy platform, interrupted by eager parents rushing to find their children and take them home for Christmas. Sidestepping trolleys and witches and students, and then they're together again. The squeeze of a hand, an unspoken apology. An affair hidden in plain sight, and it will always have to be hidden, because look at their boys getting off the train, flushed and happiest they've ever been, and maybe it's better this way.


End file.
